1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to improving the searching and/or organizing electronic data in a data processing system or web site.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Traditional file systems, including both UNIX and WINDOWS, have one hierarchical method of file organization, herein referred to as a traditional or first hierarchical file structure, which is tree structured with directories and sub-directories. A typical user may have a large set of files (say 100,000), and the structured tree file organization can be several levels in height. The primary characteristics of the file systems are: 1) a file is accessed by a unique address known as the file path; and 2) file organizing is by using directories, subdirectories, and filenames with an extension.
This single method of organizing data leads to considerable inefficiencies in accessing files. Searching is effective when the user knows a partial filename and/or the file path or directory under which the file is stored. Often a user must go through a number of files before locating a set of relevant files, and must open a number of directory/subdirectory folders to access the files. Further the current hierarchical organizing technique does not allow the users to easily describe or annotate a file.
To improve the search, current file systems use a variety of techniques. As an example, Mac OS uses a SPOTLIGHT feature that indexes files on your computer in the background based upon keywords. When a user makes a change, such as adding a new file, receiving an email, or entering a new contact, SPOTLIGHT updates its index automatically, with the intention of keeping search results accurate. Embedding keywords into files is a common technique for providing a search facility to the user. Keywords are generally indexed in a database that is used to answer user queries.
There is a need for an improved method for organizing and searching files or other data on a computer or web site, as well as organizing the search results.